


He's Gone!

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Egoctober, Egotober, Egotober 2018, Gen, Stabbing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: On the way to school, Jackie spots someone getting stabbed. He tries to help the man, with Henrik von Schneeplestein giving him advice.Based on a-heist-of-words' Egoctober 2018 prompt, "He's gone!"





	He's Gone!

Jackie enjoyed the feeling of trees surrounding him. There wasn't much to worry about at 9am when the trees calmed you. Except for maybe being late for class. Or perhaps witnessing a man getting stabbed during a mugging.

He supposed the gazebo was a good place to attack someone. This section of the park was the least populated area. It branched off from the main path that 90% of people used. Of course, people his age liked to visit it frequently. He certainly remembered the Leaver's Dinner last year. At least some of his classmates had the sense to find a more original make-out spot elsewhere.

He'd been minding his own business. He was reminding himself of where his first class was when the incident caught his eye. The thugs were armed. A quick case of stab, steal and sprint. The man had certainly been on his way to work. Why on earth was he walking this way? Jackie didn't think there were any offices nearby. Okay, sure, he was taking a shortcut because it was more convenient, given where he lived. It was possible this stranger lived near him.

Forget the reason why. What was more important was how. How was Jackie going to save this guy? He was a Computing student in his last year before university. His medical knowledge began and ended with basic first aid. Dr Schneeplestein had taught him all that.

Schneeplestein!

As he rushed to the victim, he dialled the doctor's personal number.

"Dr Schneeplestein, it's Jackie. I need help."  
"What's so urgent at 9 o'clock in the morning?"  
"Stabbing."  
"Where are you?"  
"Uh, you know that gazebo in the middle of the park? Yeah, there. How soon can you get here?"  
"I don't know. If I hurry and the traffic is good, I might be able to arrive in 10 minutes."  
"I don't- I don't think he can wait that long."  
"Then we'll have to keep talking. Keep him breathing. And try to stay calm. Freaking out like a little bitch baby won't help anyone."  
"I know."

He crouched down to the stranger's level. He introduced himself and explained his intentions. The guy didn't seem to care too much. At least someone was there to help him. He was clearly in a great deal of pain. Having part of your body cut open would do that.

And the blood. Oh shit, the blood. He'd once heard that the human body contained roughly five litres of blood on average. At the time, he didn't feel that was a large amount. Plus he'd also been mentally designing his costume back then. Was that why he'd picked red? Because he had blood on his mind? No, it couldn't be. He just liked red.

"Hey, the first step is putting pressure on the wound, right?" His hands were already on the wound.  
"Whatever you do, don't pull the knife out. Is it still in there?"  
"No. The thieves must have taken it with them."  
Henrik's cursing in German was faint. "Do you have something to use to press on the wound? You need to put pressure on it."  
"I'm using my hands right now."  
"Do you have anything else?"

Did he have something? Not really. For God's sake, he was on his way to school. All he had were notepads. He'd bought his latest one two weeks ago so most of the pages were blank. The notepads from the Tesco's down the road were pretty cheap. He was hardly rich but he could afford to lose another pound if it meant helping someone.

What was he thinking? What the hell was paper going to do? And some of those pages had touched the desks. It probably wasn't sanitary.

An item of clothing then. Being October, it wasn't cold enough yet to warrant the need for a scarf. Even if he'd wanted to pull out his costume, he had no need for it at school so it wasn't in his bag. Think. Think! Would his hoodie do? It was light grey, meaning the blood would show. Plus it was the only thing keeping him relatively warm.

Fuck it.

Without the knife stopping the blood flow, there was a decent amount of it leaking now. Five litres didn't seem so small anymore. Come on, what was five litres anyway? It was only two and a half of those massive fizzy drink bottles you could buy. Occasionally, when he simply refused to respect his blood sugar levels, he'd drink a full litre bottle of Coca Cola in one night. You had five of those in your body. Who the hell knew how many bottles this guy was down.

He hoped the wound would clot or something soon, now that it was covered by his hoodie. Instead, more complications emerged. The man was already experiencing issues with breathing. Now he beginning to plain old choke. It sounded... wet. Jackie had always hated that word when it came to coughing. The thought of it made him cringe. This wasn't right. The guy wasn't just struggling to catch his breath, he was choking on a liquid. Almost as if he was-

Okay, even if he was panicking and needed Henrik to prompt him, Jackie still knew vaguely what to do when someone was bleeding out. But this? How was he supposed to deal with this?!

"Henrik?"  
"I'm still here."  
"He's choking on his own blood. What do I do?"  
"Make sure his airways are clear."  
"But how?!"

Crap. The man slipped out of consciousness. This was getting wildly out of hand. He just wanted to go to class. In school, he just had to focus on exams. If he messed those up, it was only his life he was screwing over. This, on the other hand, was truly life and death. He was at a loss. Henrik wasn't being as helpful as he'd hoped. And the ambulance... the ambulance wasn't on its way because he'd called Schneeplestein instead.

Jesus, what was one doctor going to do compared to an ambulance with paramedics and medical equipment?  
He's really fucked this up, hasn't he?

He'd never dealt with something this serious before. Before, he'd see a criminal and beat them up. Maybe he'd be in the background and do some hacking. There's also that thing with the lasers. Being able to shoot lasers was cool. However, none of this helped revive someone.

"Dude. Dude! Hey, wake up. You've got to hang on a little longer. My friend will be here soon. Can you hear me?"

He checked the man's pulse. He was always so bad at this. Every Biology lesson that involved the circulatory system, he never failed to be one of the last to find their pulse. A few years ago, back when he was still preparing to earn his Junior Certificate, he would joke with friends that he was dead. Maybe he was putting his fingers too high. He thought he remembered being taught the top of the throat was the best place.

He was wasting time. At least checking for breath was simple. All you had to do was place your hands near their mouth or nose then wait to feel something. So Jackie waited.

No, he wasn't doing this right. He checked over and over. It was to no avail. He'd didn't want to admit it. He was meant to be a hero. He was supposed to help others. To save them. It was his job to bring a little more justice into the world.

He didn't think the trees would be as calming now.

"Jackie!" That was the doctor, arriving too late.  
"He's gone." Said the 17 year old boy who'd just witnessed a murder, his clothes and hands stained with blood.


End file.
